


You spoke and light came to be

by ectoBisexual



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Commission fic, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Scrap (DRAMAtical Murder)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBisexual/pseuds/ectoBisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because that was what he did, right? He destroyed. He broke. He demolished, ruined, depleted, and his brother, his beautiful, soft brother, warm at the edges and everywhere else, created again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You spoke and light came to be

Sei was moving restlessly, shifting his hips up against thin air, and whining on every buck. Aoba watched patiently from a chair beside the bed, musing silently on the shifts in his twin’s muscles, the lithe form of his body, and the stretch of his pale skin. It was a Saturday. They were meant to be going to dinner in an hour; Aoba couldn’t look away from the exact show of his power.

“Aoba,” Sei started, shakily. It was easy; just like a click of his fingers.

“No,” he said, speaking loudly and clearly. “Not yet.”

Rather, Aoba only needed to open his mouth in order to render his twin entirely immobile.

Sei’s hips stopped mid-thrust, and Aoba heard the air catch in his throat, constricting. He was shaking, muscles trembling without his permission, trembling around the lock Aoba had put in them.

“Ha,” he said, standing to trace a hand down Sei’s abdomen, watching the way the muscles twitched beneath him. “Better than any bondage, hey?”

“Aoba, _please._ ”

“Tsk. Are you trying to use your voice? You know it doesn’t work like that.” He tapped the other’s hips, and they jumped again, Sei’s breath coming out the harsh O shape of his mouth. “Ease up, you can drop them. Yeah, just like that. Good boy.”

Sei whined, the pitch of it high and long. Aoba felt  the noise drop straight through his stomach. He grinned, and leaned into the other’s ear so that his voice could be whispered, low, hot.

“You’re feeling good now, right?”

Right on cue, Sei cried out, the feelings flooding through him. Aoba knew how far behind the endorphins were—oxytocin—it wasn’t long until he’d be able to get to _that_ part of his brother’s subconscious, the kind that was so palpable, formless, easy to _play_ with.

Sei’s mind was the prettiest one he’d ever been in.

“Pl—” the other started to say. Aoba cut him off with a hum, the kind that sent shockwaves right to Sei’s dick.

“If you aren’t quiet soon, I might have to stop you from talking altogether.”

Sei clamped his mouth shut, but Aoba could see it straining around moans, the bite of his jaw clenching down. He couldn’t stop smiling. It was always so candid, every time; watching the other fall apart like this. Every time Sei made a face like he couldn’t believe what he was feeling. His own pleasure still surprising to him, after all this time. It made Aoba want to hold him close, want to kiss the gentle column of his throat and bleed feelings like flowers through his subconscious—

It made him want to drag them both down somewhere dark and damp and hot where no one would ever see Sei like this, where he could keep it all to himself. His brother’s mouth, forming around clarion noises like sunshine. He wanted to—

He needed.

“Sei. Hey, you’re feeling good, alright? Still can’t move. How does the blindfold feel?”

It was so easy to bring him to orgasm, again and again, to manipulate his mind into feeling whatever Aoba wanted.

“I could make you come right now, you know.”

Sei’s hips lifted on their own accord again. Thighs trembling. Aoba watched, utterly fascinated, as the muscles shivered, moved. He ducked his head down to kiss the invisible line between Sei’s hips, nipped the skin in delight when he heard the cry very well edging on a scream emerge from his brother’s mouth.

“So good,” he breathed, more to himself than Sei. His voice, making him feel this good. Just humming to Sei was a power trip on its own. “You’re going to start feeling really warm, okay?”

Sei only moaned in response. Belatedly, Aoba realised it was because he had told him to stay quiet. Oh well— the next noise he made was guttural, pulled somewhere deep from in his chest.

“B—b—Aoba, ah, the—the b—”

“The b—blindfold?” Aoba teased, tracing the tips of his fingers around Sei’s oversensitive hips. They were moving nonstop now, the frustration of being held back from pleasure, of torture. “You know I can’t take that off. Stupid. This would be over way too quickly.”

Sei was crying. The first time this had happened Aoba had panicked. He was young—maybe all the experience he had even had with this kind of thing was from Koujaku, the guy he’d met at a bar who seemed way too into dirty talk for it _not_ to be a Scrap thing—

The first time he had made Sei cry like this he’d stopped immediately, worried that he’d broken something.

Because that was what he did, right? He destroyed. He _broke._ He demolished, ruined, depleted, and his brother, his beautiful, soft brother, warm at the edges and everywhere else, created again.

Then, Sei explained the use of safe words.

“You look really good. Really _pretty._ Still feeling good?”

“Mm—my hands—”

“That’s okay,” Aoba soothed, still drawing patterns into his skin, distracted. “You can move again—”

Before he knew what was happening he was on his back, something being forced into his mouth, and he couldn’t look away. Because Sei was _looking at him._ His gaze, burning into Aoba’s.

There was a gag in his mouth.

“Mmf?” he tried, speaking around the cloth; Sei only smiled. Oh, shit. Aoba couldn’t look anywhere but him, could already feel his body growing warm, his limbs growing weak.

“ _Blindfold,_ ” Sei repeated, blinking slowly. His dark lashes looked like art against all that pale skin. Jesus. Aoba couldn’t look anywhere else. “You’re going to ride me now.”

Aoba didn’t have the strength—or enough of the desire—to fight back against Sei’s Scrap ability. Like his, he knew it could render him immobile, could persuade him to do whatever the user wanted. Pliant like this, willing to follow its commands, he was a goner.

The slick between his thighs was starting to annoy him. He allowed himself to be guided into a sitting position, Sei’s hands bruisingly hard on either of his hips. The blood was pounding in his head, making his vision swim; his gaze was narrowed in on nothing but Sei, nothing but that hard gaze, those dark eyes, Aoba’s only field of vision.

They were the things he was staring into when he sunk all the way down Sei’s length, bottomed out, felt those first inklings of pain bleeding at his vision—

And then everything was warm again, a steady thrum of pleasure building up in his gut.

“Ah,” he tried to say, around the gag. It came out as a dilapidated moan, his vocal chords straining.

“Hm,” Sei hummed in response, lips lifting up like he was laughing. “Who’s feeling good now? I think you _like_ not being in control.”

“Mmf—”

“Shh, I know, I know. You just like working for it, huh?”  
Aoba could feel his lids at half-mast, but they wouldn’t close. This, he knew. There was no chance he was going to be looking anywhere but at Sei, from now until this was over.

“Okay,” Sei said, gaze burning a cheerful hole in Aoba’s subconscious, “you can move.”

Aoba did, his body working for him. It was easy enough, almost like muscle memory, to roll his hips over Sei's, move up and sink down. The only thing he really wanted was to shift back so that Sei hit  _there,_ grind down against him until he found his own pleasure, but there was hardly any chance with Sei staring into him, rolling his own hips up, and holding Aoba's gaze. He picked up the pace, the stretch a distant burn that felt like warm honey to his influenced mind.

His eyes closed briefly, and when they opened again, the intensity of his twin's gaze almost made his thighs give out.

Sei was staring up at Aoba as he rode him, dreamily thumbing one jutting hipbone and caressing the other with an open palm. His eyes traced Aoba's body more intimately than hands ever had, ever could, the line of his sight sending shudders of vibrant pleasure in their wake.

Aoba could feel his hips stuttering, and distantly realised that he was close. He opened his mouth to speak around the gag, but could only manage a mewl, embarrassingly girlish and fucked out. The noise made Sei's eyes flutter closed. They were both shaking, Aoba's limbs threatening to give out, Sei's hands threatening to bruise. His brother, delicate, a porcelain boy, slamming into him like he'd die if he didn't. Aoba wanted to marvel at it, couldn't  _breathe._

"Y-you're close," Sei told him, eyes fluttering open again to hold Aoba's. He swayed, only moaning in response; Sei's thrusts were picking up again and the hand that had rested on his hip was now on Aoba's abdomen. He moved impossibly  _deep_ inside, moaning shakily on his exhales. 

"Mh-- here," Sei said, and reached up to remove Aoba's gag.

Aoba fell and didn't stop falling, chest against Sei's. Briefly, it occurred to him that he just couldn't hold himself up anymore, Sei's thrusts moving the both of them, moving Aoba's dick, trapped between their two bodies, the friction  _maddening._

"G-gonna," he tried, voice raw, throat working, and then, seconds before he came, said, "you come now, too. At the same time."

Sei's forehead fell into his with a shudder. Climax overtook Aoba, rolling through him on a nonstop colission course. It distantly occurred to him that the high keening noises he was hearing were coming from him.

When he came to moments later, Sei was moving them both back to lie in the bed, fitting his body against Aoba's side. The other blearily reached out to pull Sei closer, exhaustion hitting him with its full weight.

"Y'know," he said, when neither of them had spoken for a while, "I still don't think that that's what Toue had in mind for those Scrap abilities."

Sei burst out laughing, tiny little gasps against Aoba's shoulder. The noise filled him up like sunshine. Sleep was taking him over against his better judgement, and Aoba fought against it weakly, nestling further into the pillows.

"We're going to be late for dinner," Sei breathed.

"Hm. I blame your voice kink."

" _You_ have an eye contact kink."

"Whatever."

Sei wound his arms around Aoba's waist and they both knew they wouldn't make it to dinner. Aoba was too warm, the delicate frame of his twin pressed against his, all the warmth in the world filling him up like a balloon. Here was perfect. Here was easy to sleep.

"...Do you wanna do it again?"

"Oh my God, Sei, shut up." 


End file.
